Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generation of energy and cells for storing the energy created and, more particularly, to a carbon battery using a graphene material and piezoelectric structure in liquid solution adapted to generate electrical energy in applications where alternative energy sources, for example, solar energy is impractical.
Background of the Invention
Systems and methods for producing energy not derived from fossil or nuclear fuel may be termed renewable energy, sometimes referred to as “green” energy, includes any naturally occurring source of energy such as, for example, biomass, solar, wind, tidal, wave, and hydroelectric power. Renewable energy is an attractive alternative to fossil and/or nuclear fuels because it is theoretically inexhaustible energy source. While developments have advanced technologies based on biomass, solar, wind, tidal, wave, and hydroelectric power for large industrial applications, other individual and portable sources of renewable energy for personal use are not equally available.
In some cases green energy cannot be used because it does not suit the environment. For example, solar energy cannot be generated in a dark or rainy region. Wind energy cannot be used without consistent wind. Renewable energy for personal use is not yet available and is a problem in rural areas, such as at night when the individual desires to light a space in the home, in an emergency when power has been lost (e.g. monsoon season), during camping use, and for other applications. There is a need, as it would be advantageous, for an improvement in the generation of renewable energy for personal use using mechanical motion from sources in nature available to such person. As a result, there is a long felt for a device to solve these problems. In this regard, appellant's invention provides such improvement in a device to solve these and other known problems known but not solved prior to the invention.
While the primary use is personal, when used in aggregate, the invention can also have larger scale commercial applications. If multiple instances of the invention were used simultaneously they could generate enough power for a commercial use. For example if multiple instances of the invention were placed in moving water, such as on a shoreline, stream or dam, the individual energy generated in the devices could be harvested for larger scale use.
The present invention provides an article of manufacture in the form of a device system and method suitable for providing renewable energy in sufficient amounts for the cost to translate available mechanical energy effectively for as long as the mechanical energy is available. Additionally, the materials used in the construction of the article of manufacture are durable and may be safely disposed such that the disposal is environmentally safe with respect to soil and water degradation. The present invention provides a self-contained device that has application to individuals for turning mechanical energy into electrical energy using the new construction of materials such as graphene combined with a piezoelectric structure.